


Shoes

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Foot Fetish, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lithuania worships Poland’s feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I actually hate feet but I had “lietpol foot shit pwp” in my fic ideas folder for 800 years so here we are  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I don't own Hetalia.

“I can’t believe you’re into this gross junk.” Poland mocked, pressing his shoe harder against Lithuania’s hard cock. Lithuania whimpered, the sound lost against the ball gag in his mouth, and despite his efforts to stay still his hips bucked against the shiny black high heel. Poland snickered and pulled his foot away. “Stay still, Liet.”  
  
Lithuania nodded, his green eyes traveling over Poland’s black pumps, up his slim smooth-shaven legs, to the pink pleated miniskirt. Poland was leaning back against his office desk, white button-down shirt open, allowing Lithuania occasional glimpses of his light pink nipples as he moved.   
  
He pressed the toe of his shoe against Lithuania’s dick again, slowly dragging it down the man’s length then gently pressed the blunt heel to his balls. Lithuania groaned but apart from a shiver, this time he remained still. The heel soon retreated, allowing Lithuania relief from the ache in his groin, then returned to press against the head of his cock.   
  
[P](http://aphbuttcrack.tumblr.com/post/111926624534/hey-everyone-look-its-land-of-po-steppin-on-some)oland winked at him, “Good boy.”  
  
Lithuania moaned against the gag, being praised almost as pleasurable as being dominated. It took every ounce of control not to thrust back against Poland’s shoe but he managed to force himself to stay still.  
  
Poland rolled his ankle, swirling the toe of his heel around Lithuania’s cock head, drug it down the length and back up. He pushed against it, pressing the hard flesh against Lithuania’s lower stomach.

“You’re breathing pretty hard. It’s gross,” he mocked, his lips pulling into a smug smile. “What if someone saw you? That’d be, like, so _embarrassing_ oh my god.”

He pushed harder, grinding the sole of his shoe against Lithuania’s manhood. “You’d probably like that though. Yuck.”

The brunette groaned, cock leaking precome and leaving wet trails along the bottom of the high heel. His gaze focused on the shiny black heel that pressed hard against him, admiring the arch of Poland’s foot the slimness of his ankle. More than anything he wanted to worship those perfect feet; lick the smooth black leather shoes and pull the heel as far into his mouth as it would go. Kiss the toe, the sole, the heel, along the top of Poland’s pretty white foot, smell the man’s scent mixed with leather.

Instead he stayed where he was told, shivering with want and desperate for Poland to kick the heel off and let him admire those lovely plump toes. What color would the polish be today? Red? Pink? Black to match the shoes? Something surprising and bold, perhaps. Any shade looked good on Poland’s feet, even a simple clear lacquer accented him perfectly.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Poland mused, dragging his foot up and down the man’s shaft. “Not happening, weirdo.”

His foot moved around Lithuania’s dick to he could push it down toward the floor. The man gasped, toes curling, the pleasure and pain of the action indistinguishable. Poland twisted his foot, scraping the heel against Lithuania’s cock. 

With a hard shiver and choked whine he came, shooting ropes of milky come onto the carpet. Poland immediately retracted his foot, knowing he would be too sensitive for such harsh treatment to continue. He gave Lithuania a moment to catch his breath then went around to unclasp the gag and pull it from his mouth. Drool dribbled out after it, down Lithuania’s chin to drip down onto his slacks.

“You okay?” Poland asked, sitting on the floor beside him.

Lithuania nodded and when he spoke his voice shook, “A little sore from kneeling so long.”

“Sorry,” Poland said, brushing some of Lithuania’s hair back behind his ear. “We’ll get a cushion for next time.”

Lithuania shook his head. “No, it’s better like this.”

Poland laughed with none of the mocking tone from before and stood. “If you say so.”

He held out his hand and Lithuania took it. He raised himself slowly to standing, his knees still stiff, then pushed his dick back into his pants. Lithuania looked at the mess on the floor. “I’ll clean that.”

Poland rolled his eyes, “That’s what the janitors are for.”

“It’s not fair to them.”

Poland rolled his eyes again then leaned forward, pressing his lips to Lithuania’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lithuania replied and kissed him back.


End file.
